memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Erik Pressman
Erik Pressman was a human male who served as a Starfleet officer in the mid 24th century. Pressman was knowledgeable about the field of engineering, but was also known for treachery. ( ) History At one point in his career, Pressman served aboard the [[USS Zhukov (NCC-26136)|USS Zhukov]], under Captain D'Emilio. ( ) The USS Pegasus By the 2350s, Pressman held the rank of captain, and was the commanding officer of the [[USS Pegasus (NCC-53847)|USS Pegasus]]. Pressman became the first commanding officer of Ensign William T. Riker when Riker was assigned to the Pegasus following his graduation from Starfleet Academy. At some time in 2358, Pressman began testing an interphase cloaking device, a device made illegal by the Treaty of Algeron. Upon learning of this, a large number of the crew attempted to relieve Captain Pressman of his duties. Being only a few months out of the academy, Riker felt that it was his duty to defend his captain, and was the only officer on the bridge to side with Pressman. A few other officers from other parts of the Pegasus joined Riker and Pressman, and escaped a few minutes later in escape pods. Shortly after leaving, the Pegasus crew tried to shut down the cloaking device, causing an explosion which killed the crew and made it appear that the Pegasus was destroyed. After the escape, Riker and the others were sworn to silence by Pressman, and refused to reveal the truth to Starfleet investigators. The Judge Advocate General decreed that a mutiny took place on board the Pegasus and recommended further investigation, but the report instead was quietly buried. ( ) Finding the Pegasus Sometime between 2358 and 2370, Pressman was promoted to the rank of Rear Admiral. In 2370, a Federation operative on Romulus learned that the remains of the Pegasus were found. Pressman boarded the to head to the Devolin system to see if there was anything to the rumors, and was reunited with William Riker. As a cover story, he told the Enterprise crew that the Pegasus was a prototype - with an experimental engine and other technology that the Romulans would like to uncover. In reality, he was there to see if the cloaking device could be retrieved so testing could resume, and Pressman enlisted Riker to aid him in his real mission. ( ) Riker struggled for years with the guilt of covering up the crimes of Pressman and others. He revealed to Deanna Troi what was truly going on, and she convinced him to go to Captain Jean-Luc Picard and tell him the truth. ( ) The Pegasus was found buried inside an asteroid. Riker and Pressman boarded the ship, and found the cloaking device. When the Enterprise was trapped inside an asteroid, Riker revealed the existence of the cloaking device. After using the interphasic properties of the device to escape the asteroid, Picard arrested Pressman and Riker for violating the Treaty of Algeron. Pressman and a number of others in Starfleet Intelligence were court martialed for this violation, and Riker's involvement in the affair was investigated quite throughly. ( , }}) Section 31 After Pressman was court martialed out of Starfleet, he was recruited by Section 31. In 2374, Section 31 sent Pressman and Doctor Julian Bashir to the planet Angosia III to recruit super-soldiers such as Roga Danar for a mission to . Pressman was using a salvaged Romulan vessel with a working cloaking device as his transport. ( }}) Connections External link * category:Humans category:Starfleet personnel category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) category:Starfleet captains category:Starfleet admirals category:USS Pegasus personnel category:USS Zhukov personnel category:Section 31 associates Category:Humans (24th century)